One Night & Now Forever
by NarwhalAttack
Summary: Spencer drunkenly hooks up with a mysterious guy. She tracks him down, and the two can't get enough of each other. What happens when Alison wants to keep Spencer away from her new beau, because she has a rocky past with him? (Gets racy sometimes)
1. Chapter 1

**AU: Alison is alive, and Toby is a stranger to everyone but Ali. Only Ali knew him previously.**

**This is my first attempt at an M rated story, so I apologize if it sucks!**

**Chapter 1**

Spencer's eyes opened into two small slits. She could only see a small area of the room she was in. She had a massive headache and pain ran through her entire body.

Feeling the pain, Spencer gripped harder onto the figure next to her, snuggling closet into him. Wait...

_What the hell?_

There was someone next to her. Spencer's eyes widely opened, faster than the speed of light. She turned her head and saw a muscular male next to her.

She was shocked, but she examined the figure. He had dirty-blond hair, almost a shade of brown. Why was she next to him?

She lifted the blanket slightly, and felt a breeze of air hit her bare body. She was wearing nothing but a pair of boy-shorts that didn't even belong to her. They must belong to him.

When she moved the blanket, she saw him in just a pair of blue, plaid pajama pants. He was shirtless, and his abs were visible. Spencer couldn't help but admire his heavily built figure. He was definitely a hot guy.

Spencer realized that he had felt the breeze, too, as his eyes rocketed open. She examined his ocean-blue eyes. He had nice eyes.

"How long have you been up?"

That was the first question this stranger asked her. Spencer wondered if he was in as much pain as she was? The last thing she remembered about last night was taking a couple of shots at a bar.

"I just woke up," Spencer mumbled lightly.

He seemed to not be surprised of where he was. Maybe he remembered what happened.

"Oh," he awkwardly said, not knowing what else to say.

"I should... Go," Spencer said.

He didn't seem to want her to leave. He pulled her into a desperate kiss, and for some strange reason, she kissed him back. She knew she was in bed with a stranger, but damn, she liked this. She was tired of being the good girl. This mysterious and dangerous vibe she was getting from this stranger made her heart beat fast, and it thrilled her.

"You hungover?" he asked.

"I guess. I don't rememember last night at all," Spencer said.

"You will," he told her. "It'll all come back to you later."

She nodded uneasily and reached down, still covering the top of her body as she scavengethese floor for her bra. She picked up the black bra and bent her body a little up to re-hook it.

"So, you're leaving?" ask asked.

Spencer shrugged, "Um... I guess. I shouldn't stay."

Spencer pulled the blanket off her half-naked body and scanned the floor for a shirt that she owned. None. What? She thought she was wearing a shirt when she came to the bar!

"Your shirt? You kinda spilled beer on it, and threw up on it." He bit his lip as he spoke.

"Crap." she muttered.

He got out of bed and picked his own shirt up from the floor. He tossed the grey-blue shirt with an anchor that he was wearing last night.

"Here," he said as he tossed it. "Wear this."

"I can't take your shirt," she shook her head.

"So you'd like to go outside in your bra?" He joked. "Take it. I'm sure you'd look better in it than I would, anyways."

She smiled at that. This stranger was mysterious, but sweet. She felt the need to jump right back on him, and kiss him again, but she couldn't. She was still stunned at the fact that she most likely slept with him last night.

She was sort of nervous. What if they didn't use protection? The last thing she needed right now was to become pregnant.

"Thanks... How will I give it back to you?" She asked.

"You don't need to. Keep it." He told her.

She slipped the baggy men's shirt over her heard, and onto her body.

"Do you want your shorts back?" she asked.

"It's cool. You can keep those." He said.

He picked up a grocery bag and handed it to her.

"Uh, what's this?" She asked.

"Your clothes," he responded. "They were kinda dirty, so I didn't want to give them back to you by hand. I figured this way was cleaner."

"Thanks," she smiled. "Bye?" Her 'bye' seemed more like a question than a statement.

She turned around and slipped the pair of white flip flops she was wearing, and was ready to leave. He put a hand on her shoulder and stopped her. She turned back around.

"Can I maybe get a name?" He asked.

"Oh. Spencer." She responded.

"You have a unique name for a girl," he smiled slightly. "I'm Toby."

"Thanks," she said with a small smile, too. "I'll... Maybe... See you around."

Before she knew it, he had leaned in to gently peck her lips. She couldn't help herself, though. Ending up in this dirty hangover situation excited her!

She wasn't intoxicated anymore, but she was thrilled by this.

She looped her arms around his neck, and dived in to kiss him again. It felt... Dangerous.

"I wasn't expecting that," he whispered through a chuckle.

"Me neither," she said.

This was so damn crazy, but she honestly didn't care. She knew she wasn't dating him, and she drunkenly hooked up with him last night, but that didn't matter. She liked the taste of his lips, and his paralyzing blue eyes.

She might walk out this door, and never see him again, but this was so thrilling that she wanted to kiss him while she could. To be honest, she really did want to see him again after she walked out the door.

Should she ask for his number? She wanted to be able to contact him, but it didn't come to her mind. She was still stunned that she was with him.

"I'll see you-" she began, but she stopped herself. "Goodbye," she concluded.

* * *

"_Spencer_!" Hanna finally shouted. "What the hell? I've asked you like five hundred times. What the hell is wrong with you right now?"

"I just uh... Had a hangover after last night. I had a bit too much to drink," Spencer said. She wasn't exactly lying. That was true. She just didn't add the part about meeting up with a stranger and ending up in bed with him.

"Nasty hangovers... You okay?" Hanna asked.

"Yeah, I'll be fine, trust me," Spencer shook it off. "So, uh, what did you ask before?"

"What movie you want to watch when Ali, Aria, and Emily get here," Hanna stated, rather than putting it in question form.

"Anything's fine," Spencer said. "Do you have any painkillers? I have a massive headache after last night."

"Yeah, my mom put some in that cabinet," Hanna said, pointing to a cabinet. "Are you sure you want to take a painkiller? The hangover headache will go away soon. Do you remember anything about last night?"

"No," Spencer firmly shook her head. "I just remember drinking a shot."

"You'll probably get the memory back soon," Hanna told her. "If you really want a painkiller, you can get one."

"I do want one," she nodded her head.

Spencer got up and walked to Hanna's cabinet. She reached out to grab the vile of painkillers. Her hand trembled a little as she grasped the painkillers.

Suddenly, the headache got worse. She couldn't even think straight right now. She dropped the painkiller vile, letting the pills fall and scatter around the floor. Hanna heard the commotion and hurried over to assist her hungover friend.

"Spence! Are you alright?" Hanna asked, holding the brunette up with concern. "I don't think you should take any pills right now. Maybe you should lie down."

A massive pain was going through the brunette's head. The memory. It was coming back.

It shot through her mind, as if she had gone through hypnotherapy.

"I remember," Spencer whispered.

"Oh, the hangover," Hanna chuckled. "Yeah. It's no biggie. So, what happened last night? Did you like pass out at the bar?"

"I wish..." Spencer mumbled. Her voice turned audible afterwards, "It's really nothing. I just am drinking, and laughing... Yeah."

"Is that a new shirt?" Hanna asked, eyeing the a shirt she was wearing.

"Um, no... It's just an old one..." Spencer lied, biting her lip. She just realized that she had forgotten about changing out of Toby's shirt.

"Oh. It looks a little bit manly," Hanna was confused.

"Thanks for insulting it," Spencer rolled her eyes.

Aria and Emily arrived.

"Hey guys, Ali couldn't make it. She said something came up," Emily announced as she walked into Hanna's place.

"Aw man," Hanna sighed. "Oh well, we can start the movie now, then."

Aria sat next to Spencer.

"You look exhausted," Aria commented.

"Terrible hangover," Spencer explained simply. "It bites."

"Damn, sorry," Aria bit her lip. "What's up with the new shirt? Steal a guy's shirt at the bar last night?"

Spencer heard the joking tone in her voice, but she was still uncomfortable with it.

"No!" Spencer defended.

"Spence, it smells like cologne. Fresh cologne!" Aria cried. "Who's shirt is that? It smells like cologne was put on it recently."

"I don't know, but everything is fine, Aria," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I don't remember anything that happened last night."

"What if you had drunk sex?" Aria questioned, concern in her tone.

"I would never," Spencer bit her lip.

"Tell us what you remember about the shirt when you get the memory back," Emily said.

"Uh, I will..." Spencer bit her lip.

"Maybe we can go around town and ask guys if they own the shirt." Aria suggested.

"Don't be stupid," Emily rolled her eyes. "She doesn't have time for that. We will just wait until she gets the memory of that night back."

"What? She already remembers. She told me before you got here." Hanna said.

All three girls looked to Spencer for conclusion to this.

"I remember." Spencer confessed, with a sigh. She knew she was busted. "I... Hooked up with this guy at the bar."

"Who!? What guy!?" Emily cried. "What's his name?"

"Toby," spencer told them. "I didn't get a last name, though."

"I can't believe you!" Aria cried.

"I know... It's slutty of me to do something like that, but I was drunk," Spencer defended. "And I was with him in the morning, and he was so nice, and he gave me his shirt and shorts, and I don't want this to be a one night stand! I want to see him again!"

"No, it's not slutty- I just wished you told me the details!" Aria exclaimed. "Was he hot?"

Spencer nodded, "The hottest. He had blue eyes, amazing abs, and he was so muscular. He was gentle, too. I want to see him again, but all I know is his first name. I walked away without details."

"Wait, you slept with him?" Hanna asked with a smile on her face.

She sighed. "I'm not proud of what I did with him, but-"

"That's hot," Hanna commented. "You should totes go out with him!"

"I have to find him first. I don't know much about him." Spencer said.

"Maybe you shouldn't look for him," Emily bit her lip. "He's a stranger, he could be dangerous."

"She already had sex with him! How much more dangerous could this get, Emily!" Aria laughed. "He sounds hot."

"He is. I don't want to be the kind of girl who has a one night stand with a guy. I want to see him again. I... I think I sort of... Maybe like him."

* * *

A week later...

Spencer had been thinking about the mysterious, blue-eyed Toby she had drunkenly slept with. She could remember the touch of his soft hands, the way it felt when he made love to her, it was just so remarkable to her!

She also, unfortunately, remembered the painful feeling of throwing up on her shirt and jeans. Never mind that, though. She remembered him taking her hand and leading her to a hotel room. She remembered the feeling of carelessness as they both threw their clothes on the floor and then kissed. He had gently dominated her back towards the hotel room's bed. That feeling of carelessness was thrilling, and exciting! She just loved that feeling she got when she was with him. She felt like she could still feel it in the pit of her stomach.

"So Ali... Have you heard about Spencer's little affair?" Hanna asked with a smirky-smile. "She's got a sexy new beau. I haven't met the guy yet, but I can tell he's a hottie by his descriptions."

"New beau?" Ali grinned at her brunette friend. "Why am I just hearing about this, Spence? Give me the deets! What happened? Where'd you meet him? How far did you go with him?"

"They _slept _together!" Hanna blurted.

Ali smiled, "Nice job, Spence! Way to go with your seductive play. So, does this cutie have a name?"

"Toby," Spencer told her. "I know it's awful, but it was a drunken night. I want to see him again. I wonder if he just wants a one-night stand. That's not at all what I want. I want to find him, and I want to just be near him. I felt comfortable in his arms when I woke up."

Ali looked a little stunned.

"Ali. What's wrong?" Hanna asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"The name Toby just feels familiar to me," Ali bit her lip. "Um Spencer, what did your little admirer, beau, or whatever look like? Describe him. I just want to make sure you're not talking about this terrible guy I know."

"It can't be. This guy wasn't terrible at all!" Spencer exclaimed. "He has these amazing blue eyes, a muscularly built body, and dirty-blondish-brownish hair."

"_No_. You did not sleep with Toby Cavanaugh, Spencer!" Ali cried. "What the hell is wrong with you? He's an ass!"

"I didn't get his last name. Besides, what are the odds that I met the same guy as you?" Spencer rolled her eyes. "And this Toby isn't an ass, I assure you of that. He's so sweet. He offered me his shirt when I sort of... threw up on mine."

"So _that's _why the hottie gave you his shirt!" Hanna exclaimed. "That's so nice of him! Yeah Ali, this guy doesn't seem like an ass. He sounds so amazing! But, not as amazing at Caleb."

"I want to meet this Toby guy," Ali demanded.

"Um, good luck with that. _I'm _trying to find him, myself," Spencer told her. "If you find another Toby, tell me. I'll tell you if it's him."

"Spencer, come with me," Ali ordered. "I know where Toby Cavanaugh lives, and you need to tell me if he's the guy you drunkenly hooked up with. Please, dear god, tell me he's not. This guy is an ass, and you won't want it to be him."

* * *

Ali rang the doorbell of the Cavanaugh house. A male opened the door a crack, but the latch was still on the door. He recognized Alison and Spencer's face, so he unlatched the door and opened it fully.

"Alison." He bitterly spoke. His tone cheered up when he turned to the brunette. "Spencer!"

A smile crept on Spencer's face. She wished this wasn't the guy, though. But it was. Those were the eyes she had seen. Those were the lips she had kissed. That was the guy she had drunkenly given herself to!

Irritation and frustration built up inside of Alison. How could her best friend hook up with this guy!?

"So you two know each other?" Ali asked with irritation in her voice. "I should have known that this _asshole _was the guy you hooked up with."

Toby was surprised that the mysterious girl he had hooked up with told her friends about the hook-up. Of course, the beautiful girl he hooked up with just _had _to be friends with this bitch! He hated Alison so much.

"Um... What's up?" Toby asked, shoving his hands in his pockets.

"You are such an ass!" Ali yelled. "How could you take advantage of her like that?"

"Ali, calm down!" Spencer pleaded. "I let it happen, too. I let him, okay? Let's not play the blame game. I know you're mad, but can I just please talk to him?"

"Fine. I'll wait in the car." Ali said. "We'll talk when you get back, Spence. Don't be long."

Alison angrily walked back to her car. She was completely distraught. This wasn't possible. NO!

Toby smiled at the girl in front of him, "Spencer."

"Toby." She said.

They basically were having eye-sex, right then and there. They were gazing into each other's eyes, probably both thinking about all the sexual things they could be doing together right now. Spencer would definitely prefer him with his shirt at this moment.

"So, you know Alison DiLaurentis," Toby stated.

"Yeah. Um. She's my friend." Spencer told him. "We've been friends for a while."

"If she tells you any crap about me, don't believe her," Toby took a deep breath. "We weren't always the best of friends... She might make up a thing or two about me. If you believe anything, ask me before you jump to conclusions. I promise you I'll always tell you the truth about that stuff."

"I will." She nodded.

"I'm glad you came," he said. "I didn't want last week to be a one night stand, so don't think of me as just some drunk perv."

She chuckled nervously. "I won't. I don't."

"You want to come in?" He asked.

"I want to, but Ali's waiting for me." She responded.

"Damn." He sighed.

She admired him again, even though it created silence. He was so adorable, with his soothing blue eyes, and the way his hair was jelled back showing his 'I don't give a crap' attitude. He looked so relaxed, and so calm. She couldn't imagine him ever yelling at someone. She could see why Alison didn't get along with him. Ali was his complete opposite. Well, not by the looks thing. They were both good looking. Their attitudes were opposites, though.

Then she remembered that she had been looking for _this guy_. This was the person she had wanted to see so desperately, and now she had found him. And what was she doing? Standing there like a tree and just _watching_ him. She had pictured that the moment they met, they'd be living that thrilling life again, and peeling off clothes and making out aggressively.

Now she realized that she wanted to get to know him, not hook up with him again. She wanted to understand him better, and befriend him, rather than hooking up as strangers. But she'd definitely hook up with him again!

There was a sudden urge to kiss him, though. He stood there lovingly, with his hands in his pockets, ever-so-calmly.

She caught him off guard, stepped up, and placed her lips right on his. He was so stunned when her lips touched his. His hands flew out of his pockets in shock, and grabbed her waist to keep his balance. He shut his eyes and just _kissed back_.

As he pulled away, he was chuckling. "Well, you must have a history for unexpected kisses."

She playfully rolled her eyes at his comment. She gave him a half-seductive smile. She wasn't _trying _to be seductive, it just looked seductive. With her seductive-looking smile, she said, "You know, you're a really good kisser. Maybe that's why I'm so drawn to unexpectedly kiss you."

He raised his eyebrows at this, taken aback by it. But he liked it. He liked this! He smiled.

"Now I'm _really_ glad you found me again," he smiled, his lips still tingling from her minty-mouth kissing him. He could smell her minty breath scent still. Every time he blinked, he could feel the taste of her mouth again. It felt so soft.

He continued, "So, let's not lose contact this time. Call me."

She smiled at this. They were going to keep in contact! He didn't want it to be a one-night stand, either.

Spencer handed Toby her phone. He entered his cell number and full name in. He then handed her his own phone, and she entered _her_ full name. Then they switched back to normal.

"So, Miss _Hastings_," he said her last name with emphasis. "Are you free tonight?"

"I'd definitely make time for you," she smirked. "Call me later. We'll talk."

Toby leaned in to peck her lips as a little goodbye, but she wanted heat. She looped her arms around him, and gave him many kisses of passion. They were basically making out on Toby's doorstep. He was one really charming stranger, because he got Spencer to keep wanting more. Spencer wasn't easily lured by guys. It's just that this one special guy thrilled her so badly.

Ali had gotten out of the car. She was watching them. She glared at this sight.

When Spencer got the feeling that they were being watched, she pulled back, leaving Toby hanging. He had gotten into making out with her, but he once he opened his eyes, he understood why. He saw Ali glaring.

Spencer turned around, biting her lip. "Coming, Ali!"

As she walked away, she turned her head back to Toby and mouthed 'Call me'.


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, this picks up after Chapter 1. Spencer and Ali are now in the car, and they've left Toby's house.**

**I'd like to apologize for the spelling mistakes in Chapter 1. I was typing on an iPad... And you guys know how bad autocorrect is!**

**This is an enhanced Spoby motel chapter. If you know what I mean ;)**

**Chapter 2**

The car ride was long and silent. The two close friends were feeling a little uncomfortable after they discovered their differences in opinions of the same guy. Ali thought he was a complete ass that didn't deserve anyone, and Spencer thought he was a thrilling addiction, who was definitely a gentleman at heart. As soon as Ali pulled the car over in her driveway, she turned to Spencer.

"You need to stay away from him," Alison commanded. "Stop seeing him. You'll only end up hurt. Why the hell were you making out with him?"

Spencer bit her lip, "I like him, he likes me... things just happen. I don't understand your immediate disliking towards him, though. What could he possibly have done that is so unforgivable?"

"It's not an immediate disliking," Ali rolled her eyes. "It happened after time. And there are lots of things that he's done, and you don't know about them. You don't need to go digging into his past, either. I'm warning you right now, he's not worth it. He'll hurt you. I care about you, so will you just do me the favor of staying away from him? I don't want you to get hurt, Spence."

"Are you thinking about _me_ or _yourself_?" Spencer angrily asked, hurt in her voice. "This isn't about me, is it? It's about _your _past with him, and it has nothing to do with me. What he's done to you does not reflect on what he's done to me. I'll make my own decisions in life, thank you very much."

Alison took a deep breath. "I was just looking out for you. I know what I know."

Spencer rolled her eyes. "Well, this isn't about you. It's about Toby and me, not you. Maybe _I _want to take a risk and give him a chance."

"This is so unlike you." Alison sighed again. "You're not supposed to be hooking up with weird guys at bars, and then falling in love with them in a day! You barely know him, how can you be so sure? He's just some weird guy you had sex with, and that's all he'll ever be! It's terrible that you even did that with him. Only sluts do stuff like that."

Spencer gritted her teeth at Ali's conclusion. Was she calling her a slut? Spencer wasn't going to stand here and get name-called by her own friend.

"I can't believe you're calling me a slut," Spencer angrily spat. "I've always been the kind of girl that jumped to conclusions, never did anything risky, and never gave anyone a chance. I was always that good girl. Maybe that's not what I want anymore, Ali. Maybe this Toby guy makes me feel different... different than I've ever felt before, and I _want _to feel that way, and he makes me feel that way!"

"You want to be a bad girl?" Ali rolled her eyes. "Pretty slutty, if you ask me."

Spencer gave her a signature Hastings glare before opening the car door so she could get out of this place. She didn't want to be around Ali right now. Sure, a day would go by and everything would be good again- they'd be friends again. But... Spencer would _never_ forgive Ali for what she said today. She might secretly just keep that feeling of hatred to herself, though.

"Wait, Spencer!" Ali called after her. "I'm sorry, that's not what I meant! I was just angry, okay?"

"No," Spencer shook her head. "It's _not_ okay."

Ali sighed, "Okay, you're right. You have all the rights to continue hooking up with Toby if you want to. It's your life, and I shouldn't be getting in the way."

_Hooking up?_ Sure, Spencer would _love _to rip his shirt off and hook up with him, but she was looking for a dangerously thrilling relationship with him. That's right- a relationship. Maybe he'd be the guy she'd be with forever. He could be the one, for all she knew.

"Are we good?" Ali desperately asked.

"Sure..." Spencer mumbled out before gently closing the car door and walking back into her house.

Hanna then texted Spencer.

_Heyyy! How'd it go? Was Toby the ass guy Ali was talking about?_ -H

Spencer sighed. It was true. Toby _was_ that guy that Ali hated.

_Um. Yeah. Coincidence, much? _-S

A million new questions flew to Hanna's head when she saw that text.

_OMG! Did u give Toby what he deserves? Break his one-night-standing heart?_ -H

Spencer rolled her eyes. Was Hanna going to side with Ali now, too?

_Han, he's not an ass. Trust me. I think I DO want to b with him, k? I just wanna try._ -S

Hanna was baffled. Spencer Hastings was going to give this bad boy a chance?

_Aww, so u do have a new beau. Can't wait to meet him!_ -H

This was great for Spencer! Was Hanna going to support her decision of trying things with Toby? Maybe everything would somehow work out, in some way. She already had support from one friend. Maybe with some more luck, Aria and Emily would support her.

_Well he's supposed 2 call me later. :) _-S

Hanna was giddy with excitement. She sang quietly to herself, '_Spencer has a boyfriend, Spencer has a boyfriend_!' Hanna was exited about all the things that Spencer's new boyfriend could be. Aria, Spencer, and Hanna herself could all have triple dates! Ezra and Caleb would have new buddies to hang out with, too.

_That's soo cute! What did Ali say, tho? _-H

Crap. The Ali stuff. She didn't know where Ali's opinion of Toby and her being together stood, though.

_I don't think she likes it, but she's trying her best to accept it._ -S

Hanna smiled. Ali was being nice about this? That was a first.

Spencer jumped at the sound of her phone ringing. She looked at the Caller ID. _Incoming Call from Toby Cavanaugh_. Without thinking, her thumb flew to the green 'accept' button. She was screaming with excitement on the inside, but she calmly held the phone to her ear._  
_

"Hi. Toby. Uh. Hi."

She heard Toby chuckle on the other end of the line. "You said 'hi' twice in a sentence. Anyways, sorry to call so early, but I wanted to know if you wanted to come to this motel I'm going to stay at. I wanted some company. You like Scrabble? I kind of wanted to play."

"Scrabble? Sounds fun. Alone at a motel? Even better. So, where's this mystery motel?"

"It's called the Edgewood Motor Court, or the Rosewood Motel. Know the place?"

"Oh, yeah. I've seen it around town a couple of times. I'll be there, but what time are you heading out?"

"Five-ish. You can come anytime after that, if five doesn't work for you. I'll be there for... a while. Until I figure some things out."

"Well, five works. So, I'll see you then. Goodbye, Toby."

"Goodbye, Spencer."

As she hung up the phone, her heart was racing faster than ever. Did she just get invited to spend a few nights alone with Toby? He called so soon, and it make her wonder if he was thinking about her as much as she thought about him.

Then she saw that Hanna had texted her. Poor Hanna! She hadn't texted back throughout the whole phone call with Toby.

_Spencerrr! What happened? Did u die? I'm not getting an answer._ -H

_Hannnaaa! Relax. I was on a phone call._ -S

_With who? Did your beau call you already? ;)_ -H

_Surprisingly, yes. You're right, lol. _-S

_OMGGG! The deets?_ -H

_Toby. He wants to play Scrabble._ -S

_Scrabble? Wtf? Is that code for something? _-H

_Not that I know of. I think it's just... Scrabble. Lol._ -S

_Babe, if I know anything about relationships, guys don't just ask you to play Scrabble! _-H

_What are you implying that Toby wants to do?_ -S

_U know what I mean. U already have done this b4 ;);)_ -H

_No Hanna, it's just Scrabble, lol!_ -S

_I'm on my way, Spence. I'm gunna make you look super SEXY for your beau!_ -H

_Hannaaa! God. I don't want 2 play Scrabble in some tight, slutty top..._ -S

_It's ok, 'cuz the outfit will b so hot that Toby will rip it off right when u get there ;)_ -H

_Omg. U serious? Hanna, you're crazy._ -S

_I don't believe that u will sit there playing Scrabble, lol. _-H

_I don't need to dress 'hot' okay?_ -S

_Yes u do! Get that boy 2 start drooling! Don't deny me. I'll b there in a min, Spence._ -H

And of course, Hanna kept her promise. The blonde had raced over to Spencer's house to get her dolled up for 'Scrabble'. Spencer realized that Hanna did have a point. Maybe Toby meant... _sex_ when he said Scrabble. Why would anyone invite someone over to play Scrabble at a motel?

"I'm here!" Hanna exclaimed as she let herself in to the Hastings residence. "Are you ready to have your mystery boy falling for you? Can I meet him?"

"Maybe you could stop by for a few minutes," Spencer shrugged. "I don't think he wants someone else joining him at the motel, though..."

"Oh, I get it," Hanna winked at her. "I wouldn't want to interrupt you two, anyways."

"No, not like that," Spencer rolled her eyes. "He'd probably feel uncomfortable if someone was randomly spending the night with him."

"Well, _you _drunkenly spent the night with him," Hanna pointed out. "You barely knew him, and you took it to the next level!"

"I know, I know," Spencer sighed. "Don't make me feel worse about it."

"No, I just think it's really hot," Hanna grinned with a goofy smile. "Now, let's get that boy drooling for his babe. He'll want to hook up with you every night after he sees what I've got in store for you."

"What if Toby just wants to really play Scrabble?" Spencer asked. "I'll be overdressed."

"You're going to look casually hot," Hanna said. "And I highly doubt that a sexy guy who slept with you invited you over for an innocent game of Scrabble. Bitch, please! You're out of your mind. What kind of bad boy invites you over to play Scrabble? Like, what the hell? It's so a code word for sex!"

* * *

Hanna spent at least an hour making Spencer look 'hot'. Of course, she was successful. Spencer looked casual, but absolutely gorgeous. Hanna smiled proudly as she admired the work she had done on her bestie.

"You look _fab_," Hanna complimented. "I did a great job, didn't I? Of course I did! Now, let's rush you over to your boy's house. He won't be able to take his eyes off of you after he starts looking! I'll drive you there, that way he'll have to drive you back. Plus, I wanna meet him."

"Don't embarrass me, _please_," Spencer begged. "We're off to a good start, and I want to keep it that way."

"I gotcha' girl," Hanna smiled. "I won't embarrass you. I'm not embarrassing."

"Uh-huh," Spencer rolled her eyes. "Oh crap... What's the time? I wasn't keeping track of it."

"I dunno," Hanna shrugged. "Stop being such a black rabbit from Alice in Wonderland! It's probably like four-ish. You have _plenty_ of time to get to his motel-place."

"Um Hanna, it's _white_ rabbit," Spencer corrected.

"Oh shut up," Hanna rolled her eyes. "If you talk like that in front of Toby, he's not going to admire you anymore! He's not looking for a girlfriend who's gonna correct everything he says incorrectly, Spence."

"Whatever. Just tell me the time," Spencer demanded.

"I told you. Probably four-ish," Hanna guessed.

"Gee, thanks," Spencer rolled her eyes. "I guess I'll check it myself, then." She glanced over at her phone. "_Shit_. It's 5:30, Han! The Edgewood Motorcourt is at least twenty minutes from here! He's going to think I bailed!"

"Oh relax, he won't," Hanna said. "And a hot girl isn't a hot girl unless she's a little fashionably late, right? You needed the time to get ready! I think he'd rather have you show up late than show up looking like crap."

"Can we just go now?" Spencer begged.

* * *

Hanna drove Spencer to the Edgewood Motor Court. Spencer scanned each room number until she found _214_. The number had been etched in her brain ever since Toby called and told her the room number. She'd never forget this motel room, especially if tonight went well.

"Let's see if this cutie is as cute as you said he was," Hanna mumbled as Spencer knocked on the door of the motel room.

Toby opened up the door. A smile grew on his face. "Hey ba-" He stopped himself from calling her 'babe' as soon as he realized that there was another girl next to Spencer.

"Oh. Hi, ladies. Um, are you a friend of Spencer's?" Toby asked.

"Yeah!" the perky blonde exclaimed. "I'm Hanna. Hanna Marin."

"Cool. Nice to meet ya, Hanna," Toby greeted. "I'm Toby."

"I already knew that," Hanna smiled. "Spencer's totally head over heels for you! You're just as cute as she described you!"

Toby smiled a little, chuckling at how cute Spencer was. Her cheeks had flushed red, and she was staring at the ground. She was angry, because Hanna had promised not to be embarrassing in front of him! And embarrassing was just what she was!

"Uh, thanks," Toby chuckled. "So, Hanna... Are you hangin' or what?"

"Nah," Hanna shook her head. "I was just dropping her off. I did you both a favor. Now you can enjoy a sexy car ride in the morning." Hanna winked at him.

He laughed again. "I guess I should be thanking you, then?"

"You should," Hanna said. "Well, I'll get going, and leave you two alone to play 'Scrabble'." Hanna winked at him and air-quoted Scrabble.

Toby was laughing his ass off while Spencer stood there in embarrassment.

"Mhmm," Spencer whispered as Hanna was brushing past her. "It's about time you leave."

After Hanna left, Toby leaned against the rim of the motel room door, and shoved his hands in his pockets. He gave the brunette in front of him a quick smile, and made sure she had room to enter.

"Come in," he said. "I hope the place isn't _too_ uncomfortable. I know, it's a little cramped up in here. If I could get a better motel, I would."

"Hey, it actually seems cozy," Spencer shrugged. "So, why are you staying at a motel? You were at your house earlier."

"Ahh... Um..." Toby seemed nervous now. He quickly said, "Um, I needed to just take a trip and get away from my folks... You know?"

Spencer could tell he was lying, but she didn't want to bother him about it. "Yeah, I get it. My family can be a pain in the ass, too."

"Exactly," Toby nodded. "So, it's already gettin' dark out. I hope you're not planning on sleeping in that."

"What?" Spencer was confused. "I'm fine."

"Oh come on," Toby playfully rolled his eyes. "As great as you look in that outfit, you can't be comfortable sleeping in that."

Spencer felt flattered about his comment on her outfit, but she didn't want to obsess.

"Um... I didn't exactly bring any PJs," Spencer bit her lip.

"That's cool. I've got some extra clothes. I was gonna get changed, anyways." Toby said. He picked up a pair of blue, plaid, pajama pants, and a grey-blue shirt with a navy blue anchor on the corner. He gave her a joking smile. "Top or bottom?"

Spencer laughed a little bit.

"I'm just kidding," Toby gave her a goofy smile. He tossed her the anchor shirt. Then he tossed her a pair of black boy-shorts.

"Thanks," she fluttered out.

He headed into the motel room's bathroom to get changed. To her luck, the door got stuck, leaving just a crack for her to look through. She wasn't planning on watching him, but as soon as she looked up, she got a glimpse of his perfectly sculpted body. His rippling abs really caught her eye.

When he exited the bathroom, she quickly looked down, pretending like she had never even taken a look.

"You gonna get changed?" He asked, as he tossed his old shirt to the side.

"Y-yeah," she nodded. He wasn't wearing a shirt right now... She was drawn to him. He looked so perfect.

She got up and hustled into the restroom. She quickly dropped her current clothes to the floor, and put on the ones that Toby gave her. All of Hanna's make-over work down the drain... But she didn't care. Hanna had embarrassed her immensely in front of him.

"So, you want to play Scrabble now?" Toby asked, setting up the board.

A part of her was disappointed as she looked on the bed, to see him _actually_ setting up a game of Scrabble. She was hoping that maybe Hanna was right, and she'd get to see more of him again tonight.

He was confused when he didn't get a response for his Scrabble question.

"Scrabble... Um..." Spencer bit her lip.

"I thought we talked about playing it over the phone," Toby furrowed his eyebrows. "Were you expecting to do something else, besides Scrabble?"

"No! I was... Okay, yes... I wasn't expecting to _really _play Scrabble," she confessed.

As she sat herself down on the bed, he smiled a little. He unexpectedly put his arm around her, and pulled her into his bare chest.

"What _were_you expecting to do?" Toby asked with a laugh.

"I don't know," Spencer sighed. "Hanna just-"

Toby cut her off by roughly planting his lips against Spencer's. She liked this action. She explored his bare back as they continued to make out while sitting up. She then straddled his hips and ran her hands down his bare chest. Her lips moved down to trail kisses down his neck and chest. This was so wrong! In reality, he was basically a stranger. But, she felt like she'd known him forever.

"Was this what you wanted tonight?" Toby asked as he moaned at her kisses.

"Maybe," she whispered as she continued to move down his chest.

The shirt Spencer had put on not too long ago had been thrown on the floor by now. Clothes were piling up on the floor. Spencer was left in her lingerie, and Toby was left in his boxers. She fiddled with the waistband of his boxers.

He pushed her back on the bed, and hovered over her as she attempted to slide his boxers off. His hands reached the back of her bra, and he unhooked it in a flash. Once the bra was loosened, he just let it sit on top of her breasts.

She slid out of the last articles of clothing that she was wearing, and Toby had removed his boxers. She snuggled into his chest, trying to avoid feeling cold, as he reached over to the nightstand and pulled a foil package out of his wallet. She knew what that was. She was glad that he was a safe kind of guy.

"Tell me if it hurts," he whispered. He pecked her lips one more time before entering her body. She was feeling a mix of pain and pleasure. Sweat was trickling down both of them after he had been going for a little while. By now, the pain was gone, and it was all pleasure that she was feeling.

She knew she was reaching her maximum soon. She felt a little embarrassed... What if he was _far_ from reaching his high? Well, the girl usually reached it first, right? He looked worn out. Maybe he was reaching his high soon, too.

She moaned more frequently as her high was approaching. She was panting and sweating, and gripping onto the sheets tighter as her high was coming.

"T-Toby," she moaned his name. "Toby... I'm..."

Toby gave her a long kiss as he continued to go into her. He knew she was approaching that moment long before. He was happy she was, because he was going to come to that stage very soon.

"I know, baby," Toby whispered. "Stay calm."

He stopped going into her, and allowed her to take a breath and release herself. He did the same, a few minutes after her. He disposed of the condom, and got back into bed with her. He pulled the sheets over their bodies, and allowed Spencer to cuddle herself into his chest. The lights were off.

Their bodies were still sweaty from the love they made only a little while ago. She was still breathing heavily, as she hadn't lived this wildly before. She would have still been a virgin, if it weren't for one drunken night that she accidentally made love to a stranger, who now took her breath away.

"Toby," she called his name out after she re-gained a little bit of energy. You could still tell that she was a little groggy from sex. "Why'd you come to this motel, for real? It's weird that you left, just to get away from your folks."

He took a deep breath, and pulled her bare body closer to his. She rested her legs on his, being careful not to accidentally hit his manhood.

"I... My parents kicked me out," he confessed, trying to hold back his tears.

She looked up at him in sorrow. "I shouldn't have asked."

"Hey, it's okay," Toby said. "They just got mad because my stepsister made up some lie about me forcing myself on her. I told her that I wouldn't keep doing whatever she says, and she got upset with me and made up some lie. Of course, my parents called me a freak and kicked me out. They _believed_ her."

"That's so inconsiderate of them," Spencer shook her head. "You wouldn't hurt anyone like that."

"It's not about what I really did..." Toby sighed. "It's just about what they think I did."

She gave him a kiss on the lips, trying to comfort him.

"You can't just live out here alone at a motel," Spencer told him. "You need a place to stay. A _real _place to stay."

"Who am I going to stay with?" Toby asked. "I can't barge into your place. Your parents won't like it if some stranger just comes into your house and asks for a place to stay."

"I know, I know," Spencer sighed. She entwined her fingers with Toby's. She gave his hand a light squeeze. "I promise you, I'll try my best to figure out where you can stay. Until then, you'll have to be flexible and stay here, but I'll figure this out."

He gave her a smile. "You're amazing," he whispered, and pulled her naked body closer to his. "Good night, baby."

"Good night," she whispered back, and rested her head on his bare chest again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi guys! Sorry for the SUPER long wait. I wasn't planning on continuing this story since I left for so long, but I decided that I'd really like to continue it, because it's such a fun thing to write. Also, I'm going to make everyone act a little more like teenagers, and not so dramatic like the show. I wanted to add a more light and playful environment. I originally planned on continuing it as more of an angsty story, with Alison as a cunning kind of "villain", but I decided it would be more fun to write with Alison as the jealous girl, and everyone else is friendly and just... teenagey. **

**Chapter 3**

* * *

"So Ali," Spencer began a conversation with the blondie as she sat down at her group's table in the cafeteria, "I decided that I don't think I'll go any further with Toby. We're not official yet, anyways."

"Really?" Ali asked, her face brightening up. "Am I forgiven for what I said to you in the car? I didn't mean to bitch out on you like that."

Spencer nodded. She turned around, and was surprised to see none other than _Toby Cavanaugh_. He was being guided through the cafeteria by Vice Principal Tamborelli. Either Spencer had never noticed him, or he just started going to school here.

"Toby goes here now?" Hanna asked. "Well, Aria, Emily... Take a look at that gorgeous guy! And Spence, you didn't seem like 'just friends' at the motel..."

"We just hung out as friends at the motel," Spencer lied. She was a really good liar. What she said sounded so believable to Hanna. Maybe Hanna was just gullible...

"Damn, Spencer! You let that guy go?" Aria asked. "He's so hot! If you don't want him, I'll take him. He looks exactly how you described him, _but better_. I wonder if I'll ever get to see what's under his shirt. How hot are his abs?"

"Spencer!" Toby exclaimed, interrupting their conversation. "Hey, I've been looking for you all over. I'm so glad I finally found you here. I wanted to ask you something really important. Can we talk?"

Spencer bit her lip, "Oh... Maybe we could talk another time."

"No, no," Ali said, shaking her head. "Ask away. I'd like to hear what he has to ask you, Spence."

Toby grinned at her. He pushed his jacket off his body, revealing a white t-shirt with the words, '_Will you be my date to formal?_' printed in black. Spencer was shocked. This was so high-school cheesy, but it was so adorable! He pulled flowers out from behind his back.

"I know this guy who makes shirts, so I asked him to make me one so I could ask you to formal," Toby said. "So what do you say? Spencer Hastings, will you be my date to the winter formal?"

Aria, Emily, and Hanna were admiring how adorable the way he asked her to formal was.

"What are you waiting for!?" Emily exclaimed. "Say yes!"

Spencer sat there like a loaf of bread. What was she supposed to do? Accept Toby's formal invite in front of Ali? She didn't want Alison to be mad at her for accepting. The only person not cheering on 'Spoby' was Ali. She didn't say anything, but she didn't look happy about it.

"Of course I'll go with you," Spencer finally spoke up, after thinking about it for a long time. "Toby... This is so sweet."

"I promise that if we go to prom together, I'll make that invite grander than this. It was all I could think of in such a short notice," Toby said as Spencer accepted the flowers. He shoved his hands in his pockets. "I never expected to meet someone like you. And I'm glad I did. Meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me, and I mean it."

For some reason, Spencer was so touched by this gesture.

"I don't need you to go over-the-top ever. This was about the most amazing thing ever," Spencer said, smiling at him sincerely. She set the flowers down on the table of the cafeteria. She leaned in and pecked his lips.

"The next chance I get, I want to exceed this time," Toby told her with a sweet smile.

"By the way, how long have you been at Rosewood High?" Spencer asked. "I've never noticed you here before."

"That's because today's my first day," Toby responded. "Remember we talked about my parents... Well, they're not planning on paying for my education anymore. I went to that private school Rosewood Day, and I can't really afford to pay for a private school right now. My option was to transfer here."

"Well, to be honest, I'm _glad_ you go here," Spencer said.

Toby picked his jacket up from the floor.

"I'd love to stay here and chat with you, but I have some more paperwork to fill out for my transfer," Toby sighed. "I just stopped by here so I could ask you to formal. I was waiting all day to ask you. I'm so glad you said yes."

Toby kissed her cheek before heading back over to Vice Principal Tamborelli.

"Well, Miss We're-Not-Official, look who's official now!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Asking me to formal doesn't mean we're official..." Spencer said, biting her lip. "It's a date, not a relationship."

"Oh come on! You're kissing in public. You guys are official now," Aria said, rolling her eyes. "Why won't you accept your official status? You guys are boyfriend & girlfriend! It's so adorable."

"They're right. The way he asked you to formal, ohmygod!" Emily gushed. "It was so clever. The whole shirt thing... Doesn't it just make you feel like that teenage girl in all the TV shows with the romantic and hot boyfriend?"

"Guys, it's great, but... Ali... Are you mad about this?" Spencer asked. "I can go tell him I changed my mind, if you want."

"No way!" Hanna cried. "You're not telling your hottie that you're not going to formal after the way he asked you! I could only _dream _that Caleb would ask me as romantically. You want to know how Caleb asked me? He said '_We're going to formal together_.' Like, that's not even romantic! You're so lucky that you have Toby, so stop being all regret-y and stuff."

"I'm over it, Spence," Ali said, biting her lip. "You should go to formal with him. Have fun. I think you guys really like each other. Who am I to stop that?"

"Really?" Spencer asked with a smile. "Thanks, Ali."

"So it's settled! You're going with Toby to formal!" Aria exclaimed. "This is so cute!"

"Aria, who are you going with?" Emily asked. "It's not like you can go with Ezra."

"If I can't go with Ezra, then I'm flying solo," Aria shrugged. "No biggie."

"Ezra's not your teacher anymore," Spencer reminded. "You _can_ go with him."

Aria's eyes widened, and she began smiling. "I can go with Ezra! Ezra can be my date to formal! I've got to tell him the news as soon as possible. I love you, Spencer! I thought I would have had to settle to go alone."

"Hey there, pumpkin," Caleb said, sitting down next to Hanna.

"_Pumpkin_? Are you trying to call me fat?" Hanna said, crossing her arms. "You suck, Caleb."

"No, no! That's not what I meant, I promise. It was just a pet name. I'd never call you something so mean," Caleb promised.

"Pet name? It's still gross," Hanna shrugged. "Pumpkin's the kind of thing a dad calls his daughter. I'm not your daughter, I'm your girlfriend."

"I know. But together, _we_ can have a daughter," Caleb winked and laughed a little. "...Or a son..."

"Stop it! Do you think I want to have stretch marks at such a young age?" Hanna asked angrily.

"Alright, sorry. You're defensive today. Are you sure you're not pregnant?" Caleb asked.

"Caleb! You not only said I'm fat right there, but you also said I'm defensive! I am not defensive!" Hanna defensively said.

"Changing the subject now..." Caleb said, rolling his eyes at his girlfriend.

"Caleb, did you hear?" Emily asked, smiling. "Spencer has a boyfriend!"

"Emily! We're not even official..." Spencer said, shaking it off. She knew Ali was probably upset right now.

"Boyfriend, huh?" Caleb grinned. "Well, who's the lucky man? Do I know him?"

"His name's Toby!" Aria exclaimed. "He's this super hot guy who transferred here from Rosewood Day. He's got the prettiest eyes, and according to Spencer, he has the most gorgeous abs, too! I bet they don't beat Ezra's, by the way."

"I know him! He's the Cavanaugh-Ster! He's in my homeroom," Caleb said. "Abs? How do you know he has abs? Ooh, did someone get _laid_!"

"Oh god, Caleb. You're such a girl," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"_Well_. Did you or did you not?" Caleb demanded.

"They did!" Hanna exclaimed.

"Okay, Hanna! I don't need to have all the details of my life revealed to your boyfriend, thank you very much," Spencer said, rolling her eyes.

"I am _not _just Hanna's boyfriend! I am a close and loving friend of yours!" Caleb emotionally said.

"I met you through Hanna when she started dating you..." Spencer pointed out. "Besides, we rarely talk, unless Hanna's in the room."

"That is not true! You know what? After school, Cavanaugh-Ster, you, and me are _all _going to spend time together, _without_ Hanna," Caleb said.

"Why does Toby get to go and not me?" Aria asked.

"Because! The only way to get Spencer to go is to get her boyfriend to come along," Caleb said.

"Can we _not_ talk about Toby?" Ali asked, a little pissed.

"Look who's defensive now..." Caleb said.

"At least it's not me anymore!" Hanna exclaimed.

* * *

After school, Spencer got her stuff ready. She put it in her bag and headed out the school doors to find Toby. To be honest, she was looking forward to this time with Caleb and Toby, mostly because she got to hang out with Toby. She sat on the bench as she waited for one of the two guys to show up.

"Hey," Toby happily greeted, and pecked her lips. He then sat down next to her.

"Mmm, hey," Spencer said. "How was your first day?"

"It was alright," Toby said, shrugging. "Nothing too special. But, my favorite part of the day was lunch, when I got to ask this beautiful girl to the winter formal."

Spencer smiled at Toby's sweetness. She leaned on him and rested her head on his shoulder. He put his arm around her, too. She loved the way that they'd just began dating, yet they acted like a couple that had been going out for a long time.

"Hello Cavanaugh, and hello Hastings," Caleb greeted.

"Hello Rivers," Spencer said.

"Shall we all go out for coffee, where I will obviously be third-wheeling?" Caleb said, chuckling a little.

"Oh, you won't be third-wheeling if you invite _Hanna_," Spencer pointed out.

"No! I will not invite Hanna," Caleb refused. "I'll invite... _Alison_!"

"No-no-no," Spencer tried to stop him. "That's not a good idea, Caleb!"

"Why not?" Caleb asked.

"Ask Toby," Spencer said, not knowing how much of the story Toby was willing to tell Caleb.

"We have... history," Toby said, shrugging.

"You dated Alison?" Caleb asked, shocking. "Whatever. She'd be coming for me and not you, anyways! Hey Ali!"

"Oh... Caleb... Spencer... And... Toby," Alison said. She was sided by Emily, Aria, and Hanna.

"Ali, wanna come to coffee with us?" Caleb offered.

Ali knew Toby was coming, so she shook her head.

"Sorry, I can't. I just have this thing to do. Jason and I," Ali said.

"Jason? Since when do you spend time with Jason?" Aria questioned.

"Since today," Ali said. "My family's doing this dumb thing where we all have to spend time together. They picked today to have that time."

"Uh-huh," Caleb said, not really buying it. "Fine, Emily, Aria? Wanna come?"

"We can't," Emily said. "Aria and I are watching a movie."

"Caleb! What about me? Don't you want to invite your own girlfriend?" Hanna asked.

"I'd love to invite you so I don't get third-wheeled by these lovebirds..." Caleb began, which caused Ali to twitch because Caleb referred to Spencer & Toby as 'lovebirds'. Caleb continued, "..._but _the whole point is to spend time with Spencer _without_ you around."

"That's such a dumb thing to do!" Hanna yelled. "Aria, Emily, can I watch the movie with you instead? It's better than going home to stupid Kate Randall and her back full of back-fat."

"Sure, Han." Aria said.

"Actually, can I pass on the movie?" Emily asked. "Aria and you can watch it. I kinda want to go with Caleb."

"Fine, suit yourself," Aria said, shrugging. "Come on, Han. Later, Em."

* * *

"Extra, _extra_ dark," Spencer ordered to the barista. The woman was a little surprised by Spencer's order, but she quickly jotted it down on her little notepad full of orders, and headed back to the counter to blend her drink together.

"You're crazy," Toby said, chuckling. "How dark do you want it? That woman's probably so confused."

"That's just how I like my coffee," Spencer said, shrugging.

"So Toby, do you have a job?" Emily questioned.

"Emily!" Spencer said, trying to stop her. "Leave him alone."

"Relax, Spence. There was no harm done with that question," Toby said, squeezing his girlfriend's hand. "I'll answer your question. Yeah, I have a job. I'm a carpenter at Yardley. I'm trying to save up so I can get my own apartment or something."

"By the way, you better be a good boyfriend to Spence," Emily said, smiling. "You seem like a nice guy, though."

"And you seem like a nice girl," Toby sweetly spoke.

"They sell chocolate-chip cookies here!" Caleb exclaimed as he returned from the counter. "I ordered two at the front."

"Two?" Emily questioned.

"Yeah. You and me can share one, and the lovebirds over there can share another," Caleb explained.

"Thank you," Toby said. "You can give it all to Spencer, though."

"Why? You don't want to mess up your abs or six-pack or whatever?" Emily asked, smirking a little bit.

Toby glanced at Spencer quickly.

"I just thought I'd be a gentleman, I guess," Toby said. "I try to keep in shape, but I'm not _that _fit."

"Are you kidding me?" Emily said, a little shocked. "According to Spencer, you have unbelievable abs!"

"_Emily_! Shut up," Spencer said, blushing a little. She didn't want Toby to know that she had a slight obsession with his muscular body.

"So I have unbelievable abs, huh?" Toby asked, grinning. "Thank you. Everything about you is unbelievable to me."

He was so perfect! He took an embarrassing thing she said, and turned it into something sweet. Why was he such a gentleman? It made her feel like she didn't deserve him. She couldn't even begin to understand how Ali could hate this guy.

"That is so sweet!" Emily exclaimed, partially ruining the moment.

Spencer pulled Toby in, and they shared a quick kiss. Spencer quickly pulled back, not wanting to kiss him too passionately in front of Emily & Caleb.

"And you told me to _not_ call you lovebirds?" Caleb asked, chuckling a little.

Toby put his arm around Spencer. He used his other hand to feed Spencer the cookie.

"Okay, this is just cliche-coupley!" Emily said. She pulled her cell phone out and quickly snapped a picture of the happy couple while they were so lost with this lame cookie-feeding thing. Spencer immediately saw the flash go off, and turned to glare at Emily.

"What was that for!? Delete it!" Spencer demanded.

"No way! It's going on Instagram," Emily said with a smile. She began uploading it.

"Emily! Ali's going to kill me if she sees that," Spencer said, sighing.

"Relax, Hastings." Emily said, rolling her eyes. "The caption will say... Hmm... 'Coffee with calebrivers. And also the world's cutest couple spencerhastings and tobycavanaugh. Perfect! I _hope _Ali sees it. She needs to accept that you two are together."

Toby saw that Spencer looked worried. She was obviously scared that Ali would get upset or do something bad.

"Calm down, Spence. Ali can't do anything," Toby promised her.

"Toby, you say that now... You don't know what Ali is capable of," Spencer sighed.

"Oh come on, Spencer! Ali's not some super-bitch villain," Emily said, rolling her eyes. "She's our best friend. She'll learn to accept it over time. She's just hurting because she probably misses Toby, but he doesn't miss her back. She'll have to get over it."

The barista delivered their drinks. The four continued chatting. So it was true, Caleb _could_ hang out with her without Hanna in the room. They finished their snacks and drinks and parted ways. Caleb drove Emily home. Spencer & Toby stayed in the parking lot, trying to figure out what to do for the night, and where Toby would stay.

"Toby, I don't want you to go back to the motel again," Spencer sighed. "I hate how you're camping out all by yourself."

"_You_ could always stay with me again," Toby said, smiling. "And besides, you shouldn't be worrying about me. I'll be fine."

"As much as I'd love to stay over at the motel with you again, my sister Melissa's going to know something's up if I keep making excuses not to sleep at home," Spencer explained.

"Alright, that's okay. I'll see you at school tomorrow," Toby said. He leaned in and gave her a goodbye kiss before he began to walk away.

"Toby, wait!" Spencer called after him. "You should stay with me. My parents are out of town this weekend, so it's only Melissa at home. She won't tell, I'm sure. I'll just explain to her that you need a place to stay, and make sure she won't tell my parents. My parents, on the other hand, would flip out."

"Come on, I don't want to make you risk it. You might get in trouble," Toby sighed, a little concerned. "Thanks for the offer, though."

"They won't know," Spencer said. "Do you want me to spend the night worrying that you're all alone?"

"I'm not five years old. I'm practically an adult," Toby said, stepping towards her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and said, "I'll be _fine_."

"You're coming with me, Cavanaugh," Spencer said, and grabbed his wrist.

"No!" Toby refused. "Well, will it make you happy?"

"It definitely will," Spencer nodded.

"And staying with you would make _me_ happy, too... and we're clever enough to get away with it without your parents ever knowing," Toby began considering the whole thing. "Okay, I'll stay at your place. It's not trouble for you, is it?"

"Of course not! As long as Melissa won't tell. And she won't, because I know she was faking her pregnancy, and she knows I know," Spencer said, smiling.

"You're going to blackmail your sister?" Toby asked.

"Kind of. Well, she deserves it!" Spencer defensively said. "That girl makes my life miserable. She's not even like a sister... she's like a family demon or witch, or whatever... You don't understand how horrible she is until you get to know her, and live with her for eighteen freakin' years of your life!"

"Calm down, Spencer," Toby said, chuckling. "You know I know that siblings can be torturous."

Spencer drove herself and Toby to the Hastings house. They had stopped at the motel to gather Toby's things, and then check out. Then they headed to Spencer's house.

"Melissa, hi..." Spencer awkwardly said as she stepped into the house.

"Oh, you're back. You know mom and dad are out for the weekend, so, I guess I'm the chef for the weekend, huh. What do you want for dinner?" Melissa asked.

"Actually, I just ate. Caleb, Emily, this other guy, and I had a small snack at The Brew," Spencer told her.

"Small snack? You need a real dinner, not some stupid snack," Melissa said, rolling her eyes. "It's not going to trouble me, if that's what you're so concerned about. I have to cook for myself, anyways. What do you want? It can be simple, like Mac N' Cheese or something."

"Uh, I guess that's fine. Could you make a little extra?" Spencer asked. "I also have to tell you something, but you have to swear not to tell mom & dad."

"Holy shit, Spencer! The extra food, the 'don't tell mom & dad'... You're pregnant, aren't you?" Melissa guessed, completely shocked. Spencer was totally confused. "Who the hell is the father! Why would he knock you up like that?"

"Melissa! I'm not pregnant!" Spencer shouted. "Oh my god. I just wanted to tell you that I need you to let my friend stay here for a couple days. They have nowhere to go. They're in a rough time with their parents."

"Oh, thank god," Melissa took a deep breath. "Which one of your little friends is it? Aria... Emily... Hanna?"

"I don't think you know him, actually," Spencer said.

"_Him_?" Melissa asked, raising an eyebrow. "Is that why you can't tell mom & dad? Who is it!? Are you dating them!? Is it Wren? I swear to god, I will kill you if it is!"

"It's not Wren! His name's Toby," Spencer told her. "Will you please not tell our parents?"

"As long as you don't tell _our _secret," Melissa said. "Where is the guy?"

"He's outside, getting his stuff," Spencer told her sister.

"Do you like this guy or something?" Melissa asked.

"We're kind of together," Spencer responded.

"Fine, but he's sleeping in another room. I can't let you have a baby now, can I? You're way too young," Melissa said. "He can take the guest bedroom until mom & dad get back. You're _not_ doing anything like that with him. If you do choose to, you might regret it later."_  
_

If only Melissa knew that they already had done 'something like that' together...

"We don't need to have this conversation," Spencer said, annoyed.

Toby entered through the door with his backpack slumped over his back. Melissa turned her attention from Spencer to this new guy, and scanned him. She was actually _really_ surprised. How the hell did Spencer get a boyfriend that was _this_ attractive?

"You're Toby... Spencer's _boyfriend_?" Melissa asked, eyes still wide.

Toby felt awkward about saying anything, so he nodded and said, "Yeah. You must be Spencer's sister Melissa, right?"

"You know my name, how nice," Melissa said, smiling at him. She never expected someone so cute to walk through the door. To be honest, she was expecting some weirdo chess nerd from school to show up, with giant glasses and acne all over his face. "Well, _Toby_... I'll have dinner ready soon."

"Thank you so much for letting me stay here, Melissa," Toby thanked her with a smile. "It's really nice of you."

"Anything for you!" Melissa exclaimed, still stupidly grinning.

"Uh... I'll show you where you're staying," Spencer told him.

She took his hand, and led him up to the guest bedroom. Truth be told, she just wanted to get away from Melissa and her possible flirting. It was obvious Melissa seemed to instantly like Toby for his looks. She was glad that Toby didn't seem to reciprocate the feelings.

"She seems nicer than you described her to be," Toby said, chuckling.

"Oh, please. She just thinks you're hot," Spencer said, rolling her eyes. Then she quietly said, "...and you are..."

This caused him to chuckle again. But of course, since Spencer was his girlfriend, he was allowed to appreciate what she said. He placed his hands on her waist, still slightly chuckling at her cuteness, and kissed her.

Once he pulled back, he smiled and said, "And you're gorgeous, you know."

Now Spencer was _really_ glad she didn't give this amazing guy up because of what Ali wanted. He was perfect. Everything he did & said was just so amazing! Something told her that she'd end up falling in love with him. Sure, she liked him a lot. He was her date to formal, and now her boyfriend. But did she love him? She hadn't been dating him for a long time. They basically became official _today_.

"What's on your mind?" he asked her, stroking her hair.

"Nothing. I'm just so glad you're staying here with me," Spencer said, smiling.

"I should be glad you're _letting_ me stay here. No more bunking on the creaky bed of the Edgewood Motor Court," Toby said, smiling back. "Thank you so much for letting me stay here. You're the best."

"I love having you here," Spencer said, and kissed his cheek.

"_Dinner_!" Melissa called from downstairs.

* * *

Ali was scrolling through pictures from the summer she spent with Toby. They were all saved to her phone. She didn't know why she still had them. She wanted him back, but she couldn't get him. She'd do anything to rip him from Spencer's arms, but those two were just so 'in love' and falling for each other. It was cheesy and annoying. She hated it. She just missed him so much.

**SUMMER**

_He was leaning in to kiss her. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Here they were on the beach, and the guy she'd been secretly crushing on was about to lock lips with her. She allowed herself to begin leaning in, too. That's when some of Noel Kahn's friends walked up to Ali & Toby on the beach. Crap! She didn't know that anyone from school was here. She quickly retreated her lips before they could touch Toby's._

_"Ali likes Toby!" Jackson (one of Noel's asshole friends) teased, and then began laughing uncontrollably. His annoying jock friends joined in on the laughter. "I didn't know you wanted to date a weirdo like Cavanaugh!"_

_Jackson didn't go to Rosewood High. He went to Rosewood Day, along with Toby. He was more on the outcast side at Rosewood Day, although some of the guys from Rosewood High knew who he was, and didn't like him, like Noel Kahn himself._

_"Jackson, shut up. I'd rather die than date Toby Cavanaugh," Ali groaned. "I just knew he wanted to kiss me. What a loser. Now that I'm done here, can I come hang out with you guys?"_

_"Good, I actually thought you liked this loser," Jackson said, laughing. "And yeah. Come on. Noel & the guys are playing frisbee."_

_Toby had assumed that he was secretly dating Ali, because she always called him her 'little secret', and they hung out together all the time. They also flirted a lot, but it was all in private. He had been dreaming about a first kiss with Ali for a really long time. He liked her, and she seemed to like him back, and he thought that they were dating. Ali only wanted him to be her secret boyfriend, though. _

_Just when they were about to have that long-awaited first kiss that Toby was waiting for, Jackson shows up, killing the moment. Toby thought that she was going to actually accept him as her boyfriend, but she didn't. She laughed it off and pretended like she thought he was a complete weirdo, just like a lot of the other guys at Rosewood Day and Rosewood High._

_"We're leaving, Ali!" Jackson called to her as he began jogging off to the other side to meet his group to play frisbee. "Are you coming or what?"_

_"Yeah, you go on. I just have to get my stuff together. I'll meet you there in a second, Jackson," Ali said, waving at him._

_Jackson shrugged it off and continued jogging over to his group. Ali pretended to take a super long time so she could stay for one more moment with Toby, and maybe get that kiss they were about to have before Jackson ruined it all._

_"Toby, you know I have to go, but maybe we could meet up in some place that's private later on?" Ali suggested. "Can we get back to where our moment was? I think we were positioned like this..." Ali rearranged herself so she was leaning in again._

_But Toby was mad now. He pushed her back, glaring at her._

_"Baby... What's wrong?" Ali asked, trying to put her arm around him._

_He once again pushed her off of himself. _

_"This secret-keeping thing. I don't like the way you just treated me around Jackson... or **any** of the jocks. It's getting old. I don't understand why we can't be seen in public. I can't believe you're ashamed to be seen with me," Toby angrily said._

_"Toby, I thought we went over this," Ali said. "Why are you acting like this is breaking news when it isn't? We've been doing this same old thing for a while now, I assumed that you were used to it, and that you didn't care."_

_"Oh, but I **do** care. If you're going to treat me like dirt in front of others just because of your dumb reputation, then I don't want to be seeing you at all! I don't even want to see you privately if you're going to do this to me," he told her._

_"You act like such a loser sometimes," Ali jokingly said. "Calm down, babe. We can fix this up today. Come over later on, and maybe we can make up for this wonderful moment we just lost because of Jackson."_

_"No," Toby refused. "Alison, I'm done with being your secret. You call me if you learn to not be a bitch."_

_"Wait, you're freakin' dumping me?" Ali asked, annoyed. "Come on, I didn't even do anything!"_

_"You know what you did. And I don't really know if I'm dumping you, because I don't think we were ever official, according to you. I'm just your little flirt-buddy that you want to hang out with when you're bored. I'm sorry, but I'm done being messed with," Toby said, getting up._

_At this point, Ali didn't really know what to say. He had a valid reason for 'breaking up' with her. She had treated him like crap, and she knew it herself. But she really liked him... maybe even loved him. She wanted to fix it, but she knew to fix what was between them, she'd have to choose between risking her popularity, or being with him. She wished she could have both. In the beginning, she was definitely going to pick Toby, but eventually, she just forgot about trying to reconcile them, because she was too worried. _

Flashbacks sucked. She hated thinking of how she screwed everything up with him. She regret it, because now Toby had forgotten about everything that happened between them. They used to have this amazing relationship, even though it was private. Of course, she messed it all up, and then Toby fell in love with another girl. And that girl, unfortunately, was one of Alison's best friends.

Normally she'd easily plot to rip Toby out of the girl's hands, but since it was her best friend, she needed to find a more calming and easy way to win him back. She didn't want to go through losing Spencer so she could get Toby back.

But she still wanted him back. _Really_ bad.

And she was going to fight to get her man back.

Toby belonged to _her_. Not Spencer. _Ali_. She had him first, so she deserved him. It was only fair, right?

Or was it that all's fair in love and war?


End file.
